


A Awkward Encounter

by Daff_O_Dil (Daze_E_Chain)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daze_E_Chain/pseuds/Daff_O_Dil
Summary: High school can be a intimidating and awkward affair. But successfully talking to your crush! That's even more of a challenge.





	1. Watching From Afar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used "Light" instead of "Warrior". Because it makes little sense to call someone that in a school setting.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

The sun is at its highest point in the sky, heating up the school fields with its warm rays. It's the perfect day for the sports club at Hydaelyn High to be out and about.  
Multiple clubs from the football club to the track team are outside practicing. The fencing club is no exception. They are set up on the bowling green as their usual indoor spot had been taken up by the net ball club. Who were having an extra practice session for an upcoming game against Hydaelyn High's main rival Zodiark High. The match was set for the following Friday and the tension between the schools were high.

The fencing club’s bulky teacher Gostetsu is putting his students through some advanced moves. Diligently correcting the form of his students as they pair off to practice the new moves. They practice under their teacher’s hawk like gaze as he watches them for any faults or mistakes.

But he isn't the only one watching the fencing class with a birdlike gaze.

G'raha lets out a wistful sigh as his eyes keep staring at a certain infamous student. Said student was currently sparing with their blue haired elezen friend. The person he was staring dreamly at was nicknamed Light. They were one of the school's most popular heartthrobs even though they had a stoic personality and tended to rarely talk.

G'raha had found out much to his chagrin long ago, he was smitten with them. They were so kind and inspiring. They reminded him of those heroes from the books, G'raha spent his younger years pouring over. Light made his heart flutter and their presence made his days all that brighter.

He is snapped out of his day dreamy daze by a sudden sound from his good friend Lyna.

"Hello, Exarch! Are you listening to me?”

G'raha snaps out of his love stricken state. "Ah! Forgive me Lyna, I got distracted. What were you talking about?"

Lyna lets out a long suffering sigh and raises a eyebrow. "I was talking about our geography assignment for next week. You haven't even had many of the sandwiches that you made for us to eat either."

Lyna then shakes her head. "But I see you are too busy mooning over that person your smitten with."

G'raha's cheeks dust a light pink at the mention of his lovesick gazing. "I'm sorry. I should have been listening to you."

Lyna laughs a little and shrugs. "Well at least you’re not waxing poetry about them like you sometimes do. But I don't see why you can't just go talk to them. Rather than dissecting them with your eyes from afar."

G'raha shakes his head whilst his shoulders hunch over a bit in self-pity. "No. I'm just a nobody in comparison to them."

Lyna makes a confused expression at his statement. "Weren't you in the same history club as them when you were younger? NOAH right?"

G'raha's ruby red eyes look downwards as a sad expression grows upon his face. "Yes we were. But that was years ago. They probably have forgot about me."

Lyna puts a comforting hand on G'raha's slouched shoulder. "Well this isn't a romantic comedy movie, it's real life. You'll have to strike up a conversation with them if you want to find out if they forgot you or not."

G'raha smiles at his friend's attempt at encouraging him. "Thank you. I guess I can try to say hello to them sometime in the future."

A few seconds pass in silence. G'raha notices his friend's sudden quietness and mildly shocked gaze that seems to be at something in the distance.

Worry festers in G'raha's chest as he looks at his friend in concern. "Lyna, are you okay?"

Lyna's gaze snaps back to him and she respond to his worried question in a deadpan tone. "I take my earlier statement back. This is a romantic comedy."

G'raha tilts his head and makes a confused noise. "Huh?"

Lyna smirks in amusement. "The object of your affections is heading over here right now."

The only response G'raha manages to make is a very high pitched squeak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just something fun I wanted to write and well more cutesy fluff never hurts. XD  
I am a newer writer so mistakes will most likely be floating around.


	2. Getting A Little Bit Closer

As Gostetsu calls his fencing class to take a thirty-minute break to rest eat and recuperate. Light catches the gaze of the partner they just had finished sparing with. They walk over to their close friend, Haurchefant with a smile. 

Haurchefant beams at his best friend with his trademark grin. "My friend, that was an excellent spar! I'm sure you have impressed anyone who could have been watching our sweaty dance of swords."

Light tilts their head slightly and looks at their exuberant friend with a doubtful expression. "I doubt anybody would be watching us spar." Light then gestures to the foil in their hands whilst shaking their head. "This isn't an easy sport to follow like football is."

Haurchefant's odd response to his friend’s disagreement is an even brighter grin. He points in the direction of the lunch tables. "I wouldn't be so sure my friend."

Light looks at their friend in mild disbelief. But they choose to humour their friend and they scan the area where the lunch tables are situated. It's doesn't take them long to recognise the signature red and black hoodie their crush always wore. Standing out like a sore thumb among the mostly empty wooden lunch tables.

Light turns to their blue haired friend with a narrowed gaze, very unamused at being teased. "Just because he's eating lunch coincidentally at the same time we have our fencing practice, does not mean he was looking at me."

Haurchefant's normal one hundred-watt smile dims a little, as he looks at his good friend and firmly expresses his disapproval in a serious tone. "You know I'd never lie about that."

Light slouches their shoulders in slight shame and they fiddle with the foil in their hands. "Yeah sorry. I know you wouldn't." They gaze downwards, as their slouched posture clearly expresses their lack of self-confidence. "It's just hard to believe."

Haurchefant looks at his friend in confusion and makes somewhat exaggerated hand gestures. "How so? Your form is practically perfect." He then gestures to his friends toned body. "They could chisel a statue of you and it would pale in comparison to your glorious form."

Light never the one for praise, looks mildly flustered at their friend’s earnest yet overdone flattering praise. "My looks aren't the problem."

Haurchefant tilts his head in confusion. "Then why?"

Light breathes out a deep sigh and twirls their foil absentmindedly. "We were in same history club when we were younger. He had to move away though. Something to do with his family legacy and a duty passed down through out the ages."

Haurchefant listens to his friends wistful yet sad tone with sympathy. Then he channels his usual enthusiasm, as he tries to encourage his friend. "Well he's here now. We can go over there and say hello."

Light shakes their head and clutches their foil tightly. "I doubt he would remember me." 

Haurchefant raises his arms in a somewhat flamboyant pose. "If you do not try you'll never know my friend. I know you frequently make trips to hear him sing."

Light stutters a weak attempt at denial "No..o. I don't."

Haurchefant ignores his friends mortified stare and loudly continues. "Your excuses of taking your carbuncle to the vet 3 times this month and the one time you told me you were taking your rolanberry plant to the vet. All these sudden vet trips are always happening when the choir practices, that tells me otherwise my friend."

Light looks at the blue haired elezen with their face taking on a cherry reddened hue, whilst they are waving their arms in a panicked manor. "Okay, Okay. I'll try." They beg their friend with a weak voice. "But please don't yell any more of my day to day life to the whole field."

Haurchefant links one of his arms with his best friend's enthusiastically. "Great let’s go there now. No time like the present."

Before they can blink, Light is being dragged along towards the lunch tables and towards where the red head miqo'te that made their heart beat erratically was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haurchefant was extremely fun to write. :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Houston we have contact!

Light and Haurchefant approach the lunch table with linked arms. In a sense it looks more like Haurchefant is dragging an unwilling Light towards their early death. Lights heels almost drag into the ground as Haurchefant enthusiastically rapidly manoeuvres them closer to the apple of their eye.

G'raha finds his face rivalling a fire truck as he tries to focus on breathing and calming down. He couldn't tell if this was a waking nightmare or dream.

Lyna looks at her friend's impression of a stop light and gaping fish at the same time. She lets out a long suffering sigh. It was up to her to start this conversation.

As Light and Haurchefant reaches the table Haurchefant enthusiastically greets the two students sitting down. "Hello, my friends. How is your day going?"

Lyna puts on her best smile and politely nods. "It's going well. 

Haurchefant releases his statue of a friend’s arm and claps his hands together in joy. "That's great to hear."

Lyna glances sideways at G'raha's obvious attempts at pretending to eat a cheese and tomato sandwich to avoid talking. She decides to get straight to the point. "Do you mind me asking why you guys came over here?"

Haurchefant gives her his trademark grin. "Not at all." He happily gestures to his silent friend. "Light had something to tell G'raha."

Both G'raha and Light look greatly surprised at Haurchefant's sudden claim. Their expressions both mirror a deer in the headlights look.

Light glares at their blue haired friend with a 'why did you just throw me under the bus look'. 

They purse their lips and through some miraculous surge of inner strength, they manage to let out a shaky. "Yeah I do."

A few moments of awkward silence pass. The only sound being from a bird soaring above.

Haurchefant claps his hands together yet again, exclaiming an enthusiastic. "Ah yes! I just remembered. Lyna I need you help with our physics notes. I noticed I'm missing a few questions that we needed to write down." 

Lyna looks at Haurchefant in confusion. She then realises something and nods in confirmation. "Oh! Of course they are in my locker. Let’s go look at them. I'm sure Light can tell Exarch what they wanted to talk about while we go get those notes."

Haurchefant grin widens. "Fantastic!" He turns to Light with an odd sparkle in his eyes. "I'll see you back at practice in a bit. I look forward to hearing how your conversation goes my friend."

Lyna and Haurchefant briskly walk off leaving two confused and very awkward students.

G'raha opens his mouth for the first time since the other two students approached the lunch table. He seems to momentarily forget he's talking to his crush. "I thought Haurchefant, didn't take physics?"

Light lets out a high pitch sheepish laugh that almost sounds like a squeaky rubber duck. "He's a eccentric guy."

G'raha is stunned out of his questioning train of thought when he hears a loud grumble. His eyes snap to Light who is looking at their stomach in mild horror.

Light scratches the back of their head in embarrassment. "Heh, sorry guess I'm hungry, because I haven't eaten yet."

G'raha blinks a few times and struggles to hold back a dopey adoring smile at how cute Light was. He clears his throat, so he can sound smooth as possible. “Would you like a sandwich or two? I have some left."

Light peers over G'raha's shoulder and in their hunger they don't notice how close they are to G'raha. The boy in question definitely notices and tries not to combust from the close proximity of his crush.

Light picks up an egg mayo sandwich and looks at it with a appraising eye. "These look great. You sure I can have one?"

G'raha manages to squeak out a high pitched. "Yes!" 

Light leans back and tears into the egg mayo sandwich with vigour. A blissful smile blooms on their face as they taste the sandwich's flavour. The combination almost melting in their mouth.

G'raha tries to not make it obvious he is waiting for his crush's reaction to the sandwich. His nervous mind conjuring up all sorts of ludicrous scenarios. Like Light hating it and spitting back in his face, or Light being allergic to it.

He is snapped of his self-destructive thoughts by Light not so subtly reaching for another sandwich.

Light gives G'raha a beaming sunshine smile and happily exclaims "These are so tasty. Probably the best sandwiches I have ever had. Where did you buy them from?"

G'raha is stunned stock still by the unexpected compliment and praise from his crush. With a red face that is threatening to rival the striking red hue his eyes, he manages to stutter a response. "I made them."

Light starts biting into a tuna sandwich with an almost ravenous passion and they smile earnestly at the miqo'te. "Wow. you’re a great cook. These are fantastic!"

G'raha face somehow manages to redden further and he mumbles a bashful. "Thank you. It’s really all I can make though."

Light's expression wilts when they finish off the last sandwich. "It sucks that I won't be able to have these again."

G'raha's face falls at seeing his crushes expression dampen. "I could make them for you again sometime." Unsure of himself he tacks on an unconfident. "Maybe?"

Light's expression brightens at the prospect of more sandwiches in the future. Looking at G'raha in absolute joy and with pink dusting their cheeks they ask. "What about next week? Same day and time?"

G'raha softly smiles in response. "Of course. I'd love to cook for you."

Light beams at the red haired miqo'te with adoration. Then they look at their obnoxious moogle watch and realise their thirty-minute break was almost up. They turn around so they could start heading towards the bowling green. They give a small wave to G'raha, just before they start walking away. "I've got to get back to practice."

G'raha gives his crush a sweet adoring smile. "Good luck with practice and see you next week."

As Light starts to run away they look over their shoulder and shout. "Thanks, It’s a date."

It takes a few moments for G'raha to process what his crush had just said to him. When it finally sinks in his face feels like it's on fire and he sway’s in his seat a little feeling faint.

Lyna comes back awhile later to find a melted gooey puddle of a miqo'te on the bench.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. :)
> 
> This story was very fun to create.
> 
> I'm debating whether I want to continue this story line in the future or leave this as it was originally intended to be a three-shot.
> 
> Ether way, Thank-you for reading and have a wonderful day :)


	4. Getting Ready To Go

The day of the date had loomed over G'raha's normally cool and calculated head for the past week. He had been unable to focus at multiple times. Every time he saw light in the hallway or distance at school he would freeze up and his brain would cease to work. Once he had manged to run into a door whilst in his flustered state. Multiple classmates had expressed worry that he may be catching a fever. The poor miqo'te had been frog marched to the nurse's office by a stern but worried Lyna, until she realised his aliment was just crush fever.

G'raha had spent the whole morning trying to find something suitable to wear. Throwing every part of his closet out onto his bed in a disorganised mess. He has even found a few lost old t-shirts. One in particular had been a joke birthday gift from Krile. It had a slogan that read 'He who reads is booked every night.' 

Of course G'raha had only worn the t-shirt in question a few times. Only at home when he ran out of decent clothing, when he finds himself buried in a backlog of books and tomes. G'raha makes a mental note to get Krile an equally mortifying gift for her birthday. He continues to sift through his assortment of trousers with a keen eye. Trying to find one that wouldn't have him walking away from his date in shame.

Lyna had been unhappily dragged into this pre-date freak out earlier in the morning. She was just making her way back from G'raha's homely small kitchen. In her hand is a glass of chilled carrot juice.

Her phone had blown up with enough texts last night, that she had decided to make her way over to her friend’s house early. She suspected he would mostly likely have moments where he loses his confidence. Most likely multiple times before they even got to the school's front gates.

Her prediction holds true as she sees G'raha with his signature unhappy pout. 

G'raha clutches two pairs of trousers in his hands. He looks between both pieces of clothing with a dejected expression. He swings both pairs of trousers in his frustration almost knocking over his crystallised lampshade that innocently sat on his bedside table.

He turns to Lyna with a kicked puppy expression, his ears are flat against his head. "I can't choose." He clutches the trouser fabric a tad too tight and shakes his head in defeat. "It doesn't matter anyway. Light asking me out was just a fluke."

Lyna takes a calm sip of her carrot juice and expressionlessly points to the pair of trousers that are dangling from G'raha's left hand. "You want the white trousers. It shows off your assets better."

G'raha splutters in response his self-destructive thoughts halted by the overwhelming embarrassment he feels. He manages to collect himself and squeak out a weak. "Really?"

Lyna lazily nods and takes another sip of her carrot juice. She swirls the glass around as she thinks. "Just wear your normal jacket, Light can spot you easier that way." Lyna then smirks. "After that just turn around or bend over and Light will see the trousers. Bam! Hook line and sinker."

G'raha ponders his friend’s debatable advice for a few moments and then sighs. "It’s not like I can come up with anything better myself. I might as well wear this."

Lyna reassuringly smiles at her miqo'te friend. "He'll love it, don't worry." then her expression darkens and with a sinister tone she mutters. "If Light is playing around with you. They'll find out what a knuckle sandwich tastes like."

G'raha expression is anything but reassured. "No. Please don't. I don't want them to get hurt."

Lyna shrugs and sips her juice thoughtfully. "Well I guess it would be a loss for you. If in your words, their sculpted face of glory was messed up."

G'raha finds his face trying it's best to match his hair again and splutters at another round of teasing. He almost begs for mercy. "Please, can you drop the teasing and just help me out."

Lyna gives the flustered miqo'te a deadpan look. "As long as you don't go into another downward spiral of self-doubt again."

G'raha earnestly nods his head. "I'll try my best, not to."

Lyna smirks yet again. "Oh, and one more thing."

G'raha tilts his head to indicate he's listening.

Lyna smirk widens and she almost seems dangerously smug as she responds. "Remember to invite me to the wedding."

G'raha can only mange outraged squawking in response and he sinks to the floor with his face yet again feeling like it's on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to continue this and make it 6 chapters long. :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading.


	5. Advice and Encouragement

Before first classes are set to start, Haurchefant is jumping up and down with his usual passionate vigour. He is currently trying his best to increase his best friend's confidence in their romantic endeavours.

Said friend, Light is looking a little pale as they sit by a window seat. Stood up, Haurchefant towers over them as he tries to cheer them on.

Haurchefant ends another one of his encouraging rants with. "I know your nervous, but remember you never know what’s going to happen until you try my friend."

Light lets out a pathetic groan as they let their head drop on the desk in defeat. "I appreciate your support Haurchefant, but I'm probably going to mess everything up."

Haurchefant lets out a deep dramatic sigh. Then he glances over toward the classroom door and his wilting expression lights up yet again. "Aha! Our reinforcements have arrived."

Used to Haurchefant's questionable antics, Light doesn't bother to lift their head off the table. It isn't until they hear approaching footsteps they reluctantly lift their head. 

They are met with the school heartthrob Thancred. Who is looking at Light with concern written all over his face.

Thancred puts a comforting hand on Light's shoulder. "This rejection must have really hurt you. All I can say is you'll find the one for you one day. Look on the bright side you could easily play the field."

Light looks at Thancred in confusion as they process what the white haired heartthrob had just said. When they finally do, their voice wobbles. "He..., rejected me."

Haurchefant suddenly pipes up and waves his arms about desperately. "No! no! no! G'raha hasn't rejected you!"

Thancred looks at Haurchefant in question. "When you talked to me you implied they had been rejected. You used words like dire situation and said they were an emotional mess."

Haurchefant bashfully laughs as he sheepishly scratches the back of his head. "I admit I may have gone a tiny bit overboard in my descriptions."

Thancred gives Haurchefant a highly unimpressed look and then he turns to address a relived looking Light. "So you asked out, G'raha Tia then? One of our top resident bookworms."

Light nods as their cheeks warm a little, as they remember their messy attempt at asking the miqo'te on a date. "Yes, we are eating lunch together."

Thancred joyously laughs and smacks Light on the back with a bit too much force. "Great, I had thought you we just uninterested in romance entirely. The amount of swooning admirer's you had not noticed, or obliviously turned down. But hey, you got yourself a mighty fine catch." Thancred nudges light and winks. "You’re a chip off the old shoulder eh!"

Light eyes widen in confusion. "I've had admirer's? Since when?"

Thancred normally would have been baffled at Light confusion if he didn't know them so well. He skirts around Light's question with practiced ease. He could identify a hopeless cause when he saw one. "So why did you need me?"

Haurchefant beams at Thancred with enthusiasm. "You are a well-known charmer. Whom has woo'd many ladies and men into his dorm. I hoped you would be able to give Light a few pointers. They rejected my suggestions on how to woo G'raha, you see."

Light rolls their eyes and deadpans. "Yes, your great idea of wrestling with him to forge a unbreakable bond."

Haurchefant shakes his head in disapproval, but as he talks his eyes sparkle. "That is the best way to form bonds. To match one’s strength against another, sweating and muscles flexing as you spar with your chosen opponent. It builds mutual respect and creates an unbreakable bond."

Thancred huffs in amusement. "I think it's best to leave the wrestling and tumbling around till after the date." He looks at Light's flustered expression and continues. "Honestly, a token gift of flowers or chocolate usually goes a long way. Complementing them is always a must."

Light shrugs feeling a bit defeated. "I don't have time to get him flowers. I don't have a free period."

Thancred scratches his chin as he thinks. "Well G'raha, is a bookish lecture type and as I have recently learned about those types. You need to listen to their lectures and try to retain something. If you quote it back to them later it makes them immensely happy."

Light quietly nods in agreement. "Yeah, I can do that."

Thancred encouragingly smiles at them and pats their head with fatherly affection. "Just remember to be yourself. Don't pretend to be someone else."

Light beams back at Thancred. "I will and Thank you for the help."

Haurchefantt pipes up again with enthusiastic cheer. "You will do great my friend."

Light happily smiles at Haurchefant and thanks him as well.

Haurchefant grins at Light with a warm expression. "I'll make sure to make it look like you are defeating me in a fierce battle when we spar. After seeing your prowess, G'raha will be clamouring to test his strength against yours in a mighty wrestle of passion."

Thancred just looks bemused and Light looks mortified as their burning face finds itself on the desk again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in this chapter coming out.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. :)


	6. Confessions before Lessons

G'raha had quietly sat down at the wooden bench, his nerves were prickling his insides like sea urchins. He took multiple deep breathes and psyched himself up. He had read may love story books in his time, a guilty pleasure he has mostly kept hidden. He could use their romance advice to make this date a great one.

He spares an almost scared glance at the building where Light was expected to be coming from any moment now. His hands shake a little as he unpacks the wicker basket, he had spent most of the evening and morning preparing and fussing over. Everything had to be perfect and had to taste phenomenal. He pulled out the drinks and juice he had squeezed himself that morning. He had managed to acquire classified information on Light's favourite juice, via a suspiciously blue haired informant. Nobody could deny that G'raha had put his whole heart into this lunch.

Next a lovingly wrapped basket of various tasty looking sandwiches is pulled out of the wicker basket. Fillings like chicken, beef, egg, tuna, cheese and pickle are delicately presented. They are all wrapped in plastic to protect them from flies and the elements. Lucky the sun was bestowing it's blessing upon the soon to be date. It's warm rays shine down making the wooden benches a little more crowded than usual.

G'raha nervously sits down and fiddles with his well-worn bag, pulling out a book on advanced magical theory. That he definitely had not picked to try and impress Light. He lets his mind settle down somewhat, stopping his anxious jitters as he gets lost in his book.

\------

A somewhat bashful Light emerges awhile later from the school building. They are clutching a Gardenia in their sweaty hands. Definitely not something a certain blue haired friend had sprung on them as fencing practice ended. They look around and soon see G'raha's red mop of hair that they adored. They hastily head towards the miqo'te with a nervous but determined stride. To see the one that had captured their heart and to also eat his mouth watering cooking again.

They reach the bench only to be somewhat dumbstruck at G'raha's cute studious looking face. They stare at G'raha as he reads the page of a complex looking book with rapt attention. Their nerves cause the greeting to die on Light's lips as they stare at G'raha in a swooning trance.

G'raha ever useful ears pick up on faint sounds of Lights breathing. He swivels his head from his book to catch an awkward and slightly blushing Light staring at him with unconcealed fascination. His cheeks immediately warm at the presence of his crush, but he tries his best to ignore them. "Hi, sorry I was absorbed in my book."

Light blinks as they are snapped out of their lovey-dovey staring abruptly. They blink a few times and fluster whist awkwardly trying to smoothly recover their composure. "No, not at all. I... didn’t want to interrupt your reading."

G'raha bashfully smiles in response and replies with another heartfelt apology. "Sorry, I got carried away reading while waiting for you."

Light is quick to reassure him with a flustered wave of their hands. "No problem. Sorry if I made you wait."

G'raha sweetly chuckles as he shakes his head. His voice is a sweet as sugar. "Not at all."

Light goofily smiles back basking in the laughter from their crush. It sounds like musical bells to their ears. They soon remember the flower they had been clutching and they clumsily trust it into G'raha's face. They squeeze their eyes shut and almost shout out of nerves. "Here! This is for you."

G'raha's eyes widen as he is presented with an up close look at a single delicate Gardenia. He gently takes it from Light's shaking hands. They both flush when their hands brush each other.

G'raha looks at the flower in wonder, as if he has been given the whole world. He earnestly looks at his crush and expresses his joy. "Thank you so much. I love it."

Light bashfully rubs the back of their head as they brush off G'raha's heartfelt thanks with ease. "It's just a flower. I just thought maybe...you'd like it."

G'raha sweetly smiles as he unconsciously clutches the delicate flower to his chest. "It's a Gardenia meaning joy and good luck." He keeps the part about it meaning secret love and sweet love quiet. Fearing he could be misinterpreting the gestures meaning.

Light puts on their best convincing smile. "Yeah, I thought it would suit you."

G'raha blinks in confusion at Light's odd explanation. He tilts his head to the side as he tries to suss his crush out. "Suits me, how?"

Light scrambles to find a solution to their sudden exclamation. Their hands fumble as they take the flower from G'raha's hands. They tuck it securely in his soft red locks, just behind his ear. "Like this?"

G'raha's eyes widen and his face takes on a brighter hue again. He flusters and scrambles for a coherent sounding response. He only manages a breathy. "Oh!"

Light awkwardly smiles at G'raha and then they practically collapse on the wooden bench, sitting on the opposite side to the blushing miqo'te. There are a few moments of serene wistful silence between them both as they bask in each other company.

Their silence is broken by Light's grumbling stomach. Light's cheeks warm once more as they bashfully laugh. "Guess all that exercise works up an appetite."

G'raha is jolted out of his daze at that and he looks somewhat guilty at not offering his companion food yet. His finger shake nervously as he stares at the canister holding the juice. "I'm sorry, I... forgot about the food."

Light is quick to a reassure G'raha. They hate seeing any worried look settle upon the miqo'te's face. "Please don't worry, I forgot too." They peer over at the assortment of sandwiches as their mouth starts to water in anticipation. "These look amazing, you’re a great chef."

G'raha responds with a small unsure smile at the compliment. "I try. Though I loathe to admit, I can't make much else."

Light shakes their head in disagreement as they reach for a cheese sandwich. "I doubt that."

They both settle down into comfortable chatter as they tuck into the picnic. Time seems to flow by at a rapid pace as they get lost in each other’s company.

\-----------

As they finish up the sandwiches G'raha poses a question to Light. "Do you want desert?"

Light is fast to respond with an exited vigour, almost jumping out of their seat in eagerness. "Yes please! Did you make it?"

G'raha stutters a little unsure of himself as he replies. "I did." He tacks on a timid. "But it probably isn't that good."

Lights face is awe stricken as they look at a red velvet cake. They excitedly vocalise their amazement. "Wow, red velvet! Everything you cook is delicious."

G'raha's cheeks once again warm at the praise as he cuts two slices of the cake with a knife. He lets out a shy. "Thanks, but I just follow the recipes."

Light takes the first bite of the cake and it melts in their mouth. The soft texture and flavour of the cake is as sweet as the smile on their crushes face. Light compliments the cook who is nervously awaiting their judgement. "This is amazingly sweet."

G'raha blushes and ducks his head a little as he gratefully smiles. "I'm glad."

Lights mouth seems to move on its own as they say. "But the cake isn't as sweet as you."

G'raha eyes widen drastically as he tries to process what he just heard. He looks like a deer in the headlights and he stutters out an unsure. "I… What?"

Light is broken out of their blissful cake induced spell as they realise what they had just said. Their fork clatters on the table dramatically as they slap their hands over their mouth. They mutter a weak. "Nothing..."

G'raha's keen hearing had never steered him wrong and a bubble of frustration filters up inside him. He crosses his arms and openly pouts at Light. "You called me sweet! What did you mean?"

As intimidating as G'raha was trying to look it had little effect on Light, who again in a flustered state mumbles. "Cute."

G'raha's cheeks redden further and his tail fluffs significantly. There is uncertainty in his tone as he questions Light. "Are... you making fun of me?"

Lights panics as scrambles for a way to save face. They stutter out a jumble of word and sounds. "No, I.."

G'raha's sight starts to swim as his posture and shoulders slouch. He grips his fork in a death grip as he looks away from his crushes gaze. He vulnerably mutters a weak. "I knew this was bad idea..."

The saddened expression of their crush makes dread jolt through Light at a lighting fast pace. They lose all their nerves as their mind is filled with worry. It was now or never. They had to confess or they would lose him.

Light almost rockets over the table in desperation as they clutch G'raha's shaky shoulders. The practically yell out a frantic. "No!"

G'raha shocked red orbs snap up to Light's distraught face at their loud exclamation.

Light doesn't let that stop them as they let out a messy yet heartfelt confession. "I like you. I mean I have a huge crush on you. I mean who couldn't, your amazing. You are kind and giving. You have such a wonderful personality. Your also so damn interesting I can't keep my mind off you. It's infuriating."

G'raha is stunned into silence at the abrupt confession.

Light's cheeks burn as they childishly end their speech. "So take that! Don't doubt yourself!" They simmer down and notice that int their desperation, they had squashed the red velvet cake with their knee. They let go of G'raha's shoulders and scramble to apologise. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I... ruined your cake."

G'raha's feels like he is in another world. Light had just said they had a crush on him. He is dazed as he mutters a quiet. "Is this a dream?"

Light's is still freaking out on the inside as they still feel somewhat mortified from their embarrassing confession. "I hope not..." They self-consciously fumble for words. "Um... what did you think.?"

G'raha is snapped out of his dazed state. He shyly ducks his head and he nervous rubs his arms together. He settles on shaking his head. "Don't worry about the cake..."

Light is tense as they hang on G'raha's every word with fixated interest. Waiting for their judgement with a sense of dread and hopeful excitement.

G'raha apprehensively bites his lip as he musters up the courage to respond to Light's heartfelt confession. "I... like you to." He flusters to specify himself. "As in a crush."

Light's frazzled mind replays what G'raha just said. They jump up and whoop in pure joy. "Yeah! Awesome."

G'raha is a bit started a Lights sudden jump, but a sweet smile blooms on his rosy coloured face. "I'm glad you’re happy."

Light simpers down a bit and they give the miqo'te a dorky looking smile. "Wow, it’s just so hard to believe that we both like each other."

G'raha nods agreeing with Light statement. "I... didn't expect our feelings to be mutual."

Their happy bubble of the word is burst by the school bell ringing, signifying the end of lunch.

Light startles and their expression rapidly drops. "Darn, I have geography next." They pout unhappily as they whine. "I wanted to spend more time with you."

G'raha expression wilts a little as he sighs. "I'm free this period, I was hoping you were as well."

Light juat shrugs nonchalantly in response. "Well I could skip it. I want to spend more time with you."

G'raha cheeks warm at Light's admission, but he stubbornly puts his foot down. "No, you’re going to class. I'm not dating a class skipper."

Lights grin becomes quite big as they take in what G'raha had just said. They gently tease the miqo'te. "Well, I better go then. I wouldn't want to disappoint my new boyfriend."

G'raha's face somehow manages to further redden as he haughtily responds. "You do that!" He looks unsure for a second as he packs away the empty drink container. "Would... you like to go out this weekend?"

Light beams at G'raha and enthusiastically reply's. "Would Saturday afternoon work for you? Maybe going to visit the aquarium.?"

A gentle smile blooms upon G'raha's face as they both finish packing up. He happily nods in agreement. "I'd love that."

Light adoringly gazes at G'raha and lets out an overjoyed. "Great." They start rummaging in their bag, as if they are searching for something.

G'raha's ears wiggle in curiosity as he closes the wicker baskets lid.

Light produces a pen and a scrap of paper from their bag. Then then hastily scribble down something on it. They then hand it to G'raha with an exited flourish. "Here's my number. We can text about the meet up time later."

G'raha carefully takes the number and pen from them. He tears a piece off the paper he was just handed. He writes down his number in his neat cursive penmanship. He warmly smiles as he passes the paper to Light. "Here's mine."

Light tucks the number in their pocket for safe keeping as they grin at their new boyfriend. The second warning bell resounds around the courtyard reminding them to get going.

Light bids a hasty farewell to their brand new sweetheart and they quickly reach up to give G'raha a feather light peck on his cheek. They then practically sprint away with a warm face. They feel like they are soaring on air as they rapidly run toward their next class.

A stunned G'raha is left clutching a wicker basket tight, with a delicate flower in his hair and a tingling sensation on his left cheek. He lets out a dreamy sigh as slowly makes his way back to his locker. His mind is abuzz with nothing but his new sweetheart.

A certain blue haired Elezen pops out of a bush nearby and enthusiastically fist pumps the air. Another unbreakable bond has been forged today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the longest chapter to write and took me a lot of time. XD
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has left comments and kudo's on this story. It has been a blast to write and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. :)


End file.
